Ness and the 'Dream' Tournament
by KarenTookTheKids
Summary: Ness is just a normal kid from Onett. One morning, he finds a letter addressed to him. Imagine if that letter sucked him into a void of fighters, stages, and pain. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so if you even think of bullying me, i'll cry. (jk lol)

So… uhh…. Let's get it?

Ness was just finished with breakfast when the mailman came. Ness: "Hey Tracy, stay right here. I'll go get the mail!" The energetic boy ran out to the mailbox to find nothing but a letter with a weird symbol on it. It was addressed to Ness. Ness was so excited that he jumped up and down, believing getting his own mail was the first step toward adulthood. The first thing that Ness thought at that moment was, "Poor Tracy. She'll probably be jealous. I should hide this and tell Mom I'm just leaving for a few days."

Ness rushed inside with the same enthusiasm as he had when he ran outside. Except when he entered, Tracy was gone. "That's odd," the black-haired boy thought with concern. Then he realized, having the house to himself, he can write a note and get the heck out of there. And that's exactly what he did. Ness finally opened the letter, and the letter said, 'Congrats, Ness! For saving the world from eternal darkness, you have the strength and determination to fight in our first Super Smash Bros. tournament!' There was a line that said 'signature' under it. Luckily, Ness had a pencil on him. He signed the contract thingy? And suddenly,a black hole appeared through the paper.

Next thing he knew, Ness was in some weird, giant toy box. Ness opened his eyes to see nothing but blurriness and then sudden pain. He was thrown onto a platform of some type. Ness: "Wh- wh- who are you?" ?: "..." Ness: "Hello?" **BOOM! **Ness was shot by some type of laser blast thing. In a fit of rage, Ness took out his bat and hit the strange machine as hard as he could, and **SMAAAAAAASH!** Wow! It was a critical hit! "GAME SET!"

And then he blacked out. He woke up in his bed in his home. Ness thought, "Am I dead? Was that a dream? Is this that 'Magicant' place? OH DEAR LORD. What would Mom think? Tracy? Paula? Jeff? Poo? Ness was silently tangled in his thoughts for about 3 minutes. And then, a voice. "Ness?! You're awake! I thought I lost you!" Ness looks up. It's Mom. Ness' mom gave him a giant hug and led him downstairs. Ness' Mom: "Welcome to the **V O I D**, child!" She says, her eyes now obsidian black, "**Come, embrace your mother. Why are you shy, Ness? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?! ANSWER ME, CHILD!**" His home, along with the rest of the world, is now pitch black. Ness had no other choice. He got on his knees, and prayed from the bottom of his heart. He couldn't help it. Warm tears flowed down his rosy cheeks. He was in a situation like no other.

Is it possible to write a fanfic that kinda spooks the writer? lol


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 boys and girls! Watch out for literally anything that is interesting!

Ness' Mom: "Pathetic. What's wrong? You can't even face your mother anymore?" Ness: "You're not my mom." Ness' Mom: "Why aren't you just a little shit? I'll ** l** as punishment. **COME HERE!**" Ness closed his eyes. He didn't feel anything. No shaking, no stabbing, nothing. He opened his eyes. _Am I in the hospital? _Ness was stripped from his thoughts as he heard a familiar voice.

"Ness?" It was Mom. _Again? Her eyes weren't black. Yet._ Ness was about to go back into his thoughts when his mom stared into his eyes and asked, "Are you okay?" Ness freaked out and screamed, "Get away from me! Get out! Don't hurt me!" Ness' Mom:(Looking kind of sad) "Ness? Are you feeling alright?" Ness found a pencil and threw it at her. Ness' Mom with tears pouring down her face, quickly ran out of the hospital room and drove home. Ness immediately forced himself back into his thoughts. _Was that Mom? Did I just hurt my own mother? What was that creepy place that looked like my home? _Ness was incapable of answering his questions.

The sleepy teen looked over at the clock. 3:09 A.M. What could he do to go back to sleep? He's in a hospital bed. Ness fumbled around for his remote. After finding the thing he switched the T.V. on. After a few minutes, he went to sleep. Ness got out of the hospital the next day and immediately headed north. He finally reached his house and saw someone on the roof. Ness: "Who are you?" ?: "The name's Duster." Ness: "Why are you on my roof?" Duster: "I didn't wanna be caught. Anyway, have you joined a tournament lately? Don't answer that. I know you did. And I know that you question reality. Don't ask me why I know that too. My good friend wants to meet you. Follow me." Ness follows Duster into that weird "Phase Distorter" thing.

Duster: "Follow me. I know where I'm going." Duster started running toward Tazmily Village, and Ness hesitantly followed suit. Duster finally reached Yado Inn. Duster added Ness as a guest and went into their room. _Weird. That lady… she chose a weird hair color. And that jacket… _?: "So this is him, huh?" Duster: "Yeah. He's the kid that got all trippy after that tournament thing." ?: "So sorry! I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Kumatora. Duster told me about you via Lucas. Listen. The next tournament is coming up in a few days. Here's what you need to do. Now just listen, I know it sounds bad, but you need to kill yourself to end the tournament for you. Ness was beyond shocked when he heard what she said. He took a few seconds to process everything and realized she was talking serious suicide. Ness: "Wh-wh-whaat?" Kumatora handed him a dagger and said, "Right across the neck. Trust me. I know this stuff." Ness hopped in the Phase Distorter and left without saying another word.


End file.
